christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernardus Johannes Alfrink
Bernardus Johannes Alfrink (July 5, 1900 – December 16, 1987) was a Dutch Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Utrecht from 1955 to 1975, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1960. Biography Bernardus Alfrink was born in Nijkerk, and received his first Communion in 1911. After attending at the seminary in Rijsenburg and the Pontifical Biblical Institute in Rome, he was ordained to the priesthood on August 15, 1924 by Archbishop Henricus van de Wetering. He then completed his studies at the École Biblique in Jerusalem in 1930, and did pastoral work in Utrecht until 1933. Alfrink taught at the Seminary of Rijsenburg (1933-1945) and later the Catholic University of Nijmegen (1945-1951). On May 28, 1951, he was appointed Coadjutor Archbishop of Utrecht and Titular Archbishop of Tyana. Alfrink received his episcopal consecration on the following July 17 from Archbishop Paolo Giobbe, papal internuncio in The Hague, with Bishops Willem Lemmens and Jan Smit serving as co-consecrators, in St. Catherine's Cathedral. Alfrink succeeded Cardinal Johannes de Jong as Archbishop of Utrecht on October 31, 1955, and was named Apostolic Vicar of the Catholic Military Ordinariate of the Netherlands on April 16, 1957. He contributed to scientific publications, led the Pax Christi movement in the NetherlandsTIME Magazine. Seven New Hats March 14, 1960, and was created Cardinal Priest of S. Gioacchino ai Prati di Castello by Pope John XXIII in the consistory of March 28, 1960. From 1962 to 1965, the Dutch primate participated at the Second Vatican Council, and sat on its Board of Presidency. During one session of the Council, Alfrink had Cardinal Alfredo Ottaviani's microphone turned off after the latter exceeded his time limitEWTN. What Went Wrong With Vatican II. Alfrink was one of the cardinal electors in the 1963 papal conclave, which selected Pope Paul VI. Along with Cardinal Giovanni Colombo, he assisted Cardinal Achille Liénart in delivering one of the closing messages of the Council on December 8, 1965Christus Rex. To Rulers. He also served as President of the Episcopal Conference of Holland. Resigning as Utrecht's archbishop on December 6, 1975, he later voted in the conclaves of August and October 1978, which selected Popes John Paul I and John Paul II respectively. He died in Nieuwegein at age 87, and was after a ceremony in St. Catharine's Cathedral, buried at St. Barbara's cemetery, next to his predecessor. Views Aggiornamento Viewed as a liberalTIME Magazine. The Council's Prospects September 14, 1962 TIME Magazine. Council of Renewal October 5, 1962, he once said, "It is always a good thing for the Church to move forward. It is not good if the Church comes to a standstill."TIME Magazine. The Radical, Revolutionary Church of The Netherlands March 31, 1967 Confession While coadjutor, he announced that the Dominican chapel in Huissen, where a large amount of Catholics were going to confession instead of at the local parishes, would be closed to the public, resulting in the dismay and violent reaction of manyTIME Magazine. The Dominicans' Door January 21, 1952. Edward Schillebeeckx Alfrink supported Fr. Edward Schillebeeckx, OP, and took his condemnation as an offence to the Dutch ChurchTIME Magazine. Theologian on Trial October 4, 1968. Humanae Vitae During his tenure, Alfrink and his fellow Dutch clergymen attacked the argumentation used in Pope Paul's 1968 encyclical ''Humanae Vitae''TIME Magazine. Declaration of Independence January 17, 1969. Royal conversion He refused to respond to the Dutch Reformed Church's call for clarification in regards to Princess Irene's conversion to CatholicismTIME Magazine. Love with the Proper Stranger February 21, 1964. Trivia His father's name was Theodorus, and the priest who baptized him was Johannes Verstege. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1900 births Category:1987 deaths Alfrink, Bernardus Johannes Alfrink, Bernardus Johannes Category:Dutch Roman Catholics Alfrink, Bernardus Johannes Alfrink, Bernardus Johannes Alfrink Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Radboud University Nijmegen faculty Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:Cardinals created by Pope John XXIII de:Bernard Jan Alfrink gl:Bernardus Johannes Alfrink it:Bernard Jan Alfrink nl:Bernardus Alfrink no:Bernardus Johannes Alfrink pl:Bernardus Johannes Alfrink